Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device, the curvature of which is changeable according to a user selection to improve user immersion in the screen.
Description of Related Art
Generally, research into flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, and organic light-emitting display devices, has been actively undertaken. In this regard, liquid crystal display devices and organic light-emitting display devices have become prominent in terms of production technology, ease of driving, and high definition realization.
In particular, there has recently been a need for research into and development of flat panel display devices with various product designs appealing to consumers. Therefore, the demand for display devices having a degree of curvature, such as curved surface display devices or curved display devices, has been gradually increased.
To date, curved surface display devices have been developed by forming a panel and a back cover to have a predetermined curvature and coupling a fixing device having the same curvature as the back cover to the rear surface of the back cover.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a display device according to the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the display device of the related art includes a display panel 110, an external case 120 accommodating the display panel 110, and a support stand 130 connected to a lower end or a rear surface of the external case 120 and fixed to a desk or a wall.
The display device of the related art operates in a flat mode and a curved mode by a curvature change device 140 disposed on a rear surface of the display panel 110. That is, a plurality of joint plates 150 connected to a plurality of motors 160 are bent at a desired angle by operating the plurality of motors 160 to change a curvature of the display panel 110.
However, such a curved surface display device or a curved display device has a structure in which respective joint plates are coupled to a rear surface of the display panel, thereby increasing the number of components, the number of operation processes and manufacturing costs.
Also, since the curvature is changed by operating the motor, operation noise may be loud and power consumption may increase. Furthermore, when the motor is broken, the external case typically needs to be separated to repair the motor.